404 Page not Found
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Yuu dan Yanhe tidak mau hubungan mereka seperti notifikasi error 404. Kado untuk Panda Dayo. (YuuYanhe)


Yuu, 16 tahun, putus asa.

Yuu dibuat kalah ganteng oleh seorang cewek bernama Liu Yanhe. Yanhe sendiri sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak zaman merangkak. Yuu sendiri tidak menyangka kalau cewek manis dengan rambut platinum itu bisa bertransformasi jadi cewek yang mengalahkan kegantengannya empat bulan belakangan.

Tanggal 28 Agustus, Yuu sudah tidak tahan melihat kalau sekarang Yanhe tidak hanya digandrungi kaum lelaki karena kesupelannya dalam bergaul. Yanhe sekarang jadi titik atensi satu sekolah karena penampilan barunya. Yuu juga tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa yang menggebu-gebu di dalam dadanya, rasa yang selama ini selalu ditahan-tahannya karena ingin perasaannya Yanhe.

Rasa itu muncul saat keduanya kelas tiga SMP, saat Yanhe memberikannya sekotak cokelat saat Hari Valentine. Yuu ingat betapa merahnya wajah Yanhe saat itu, sangat kontras dengan helai-helai platinum dan bolamata hijaunya yang berkilauan. Yuu juga ingat bagaimana gemetaran bibir gadis itu saat mengucapkan kalimatnya, bagaimana serak terdengar suaranya sebelum ia berlari kabur saking malunya.

Sejak hari itu, Yuu tahu kalau gadis itu punya satu perasaan untuknya. Hati Yuu berbunga-bunga hari itu. Yanhe si gadis manis ada perasaan untuknya.

Yuu semedi malam itu. Ponsel-ponsel dibiarkan bergetar-getar seksi di atas meja belajar, Yuu memilih tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya sembari berpikir dengan berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dalam dadanya. Saat Yuu sudah bertekad untuk mulai memandang Yanhe sebagai gadis yang disukainya dan bukan lagi sebagai sahabat, keesokan harinya gadis itu sudah bertingkah seperti biasa. Dia masih tertawa nyaring-nyaring, berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan tergesa-gesa, dan bicaranya tidak gagap-gagapan lagi.

Dan sekarang Yuu dengan putus asanya mengetik 'cara mendapatkan hati cewek ganteng' di kolom pencarian mesin pencari. Tanpa makan waktu satu detik, halaman mesin pencari menampilkan sebuah dokumen. Yuu mengklik halaman tersebut tanpa ragu-ragu.

[404 Page not Found]

Yuu tahu kalau koleksi sumpah-serapahnya tak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan notifikasi dari halaman tersebut.

* * *

A VOCALOID FANFICTION

404 Page not Found

Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine

Untuk ulangtahun Panda Dayo

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Sesungguhnya, Liu Yanhe tak pernah paham kenapa tingkah sahabatnya, Yuu, mendadak berubah sejak ia memangkas pendek rambut platinum sepunggungnya.

Mendadak tingkah pemuda pirang itu jadi aneh. Biasanya lelaki itu selalu ingin dekat apet dengan Yanhe sampai Yanhe tidak punya 'zona pribadi', sekarang pemuda itu agak menjauh. Air mukanya sering menunjukkan kalau ia murung. Wajahnya kadang menekuk dari pagi datang hingga malam menjemput. Terlebih sekarang Yuu sering berangkat terlebih dahulu—pagi buta—dan tidak pernah menunggui Yanhe seperti biasa. Sialnya lagi, Yanhe tidak punya kontak apapun tentang Yuu.

Iya, Yanhe memang kebangetan. Yanhe percaya dia tidak perlu punya nomor telepon atau alamat surelnya Yuu karena Yanhe dan pemuda hanya terpisah lima langkah—jungkir balik gaya halilintar juga langsung sampai ke rumah pemuda itu.

Dan ini semua terjadi mendadak, teman-teman!

Kata siapa Yanhe tak berusaha menjalin kembali komunikasi di antara mereka berdua? Yanhe sudah berusaha tahu!

Yanhe sudah mencoba meminta nomor telepon dan alamat surel dari abang dan teman terdekat Yuu setelah dia, sebut saja Kyo dan Wil, namun respon dari kedua pemuda itu membuat Yanhe naik darah.

"Lho, kalian marahan? Cie, ada yang cemburu~"

"SIAPA YANG CEMBURU, HAH?!"

Seharusnya, Yanhe sudah tau kalau bertanya soal Yuu pada dua _jokester_ antigalau macam Kyo dan Wil hanya akan membuat tensinya naik dan membuang-buang tenaga. Tapi, hanya mereka dualah yang banyak tahu soal Yuu ketimbang teman-temannya Yuu yang lain.

Sebenarnya, Yanhe sedikit-banyak mulai menyadari alasan kenapa Yuu tiba-tiba menjauhinya setelah curhat pada kakak kelas shota, setan gaming, dan diindikasikan sebagai weeaboo garis keras bernama Zhiyu Moke.

"Aku curiga kalau Yuu menjauh dari kamu itu karena kamu populer," katanya saat jam istirahat pertama beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tahu darimana, Kak?"

"Kamu pikir aku ini sudah berapa lama hidup jadi manusia, hah?!"

"Errrr, 17? 18 tahun?"

"Cih, salah. Yanhe kamu harus tahu kalau aku sudah jadi manusia sudah berabad-abad! Aku sudah reinkarnasi—"

"Kak Moke, aku pengen boker. Dah."

—Ngobrol dengan kakak kelas otaku macam Moke juga sama tidak bergunanya seperti curhat pada Kyo dan Wil.

Tapi, sekali lagi Moke memang ada benarnya. Yanhe sadar kalau belakangan ini dia jadi perhatian banyak siswa-siswi di sekolah. Halo, cewek ganteng itu jarang, bukan?

Mungkin Yuu menjauh dari dirinya karena iri dengan ketenarannya yang belakangan meroket karena potongan rambut Yanhe yang baru membuatnya menjadi cewek dengan wajah tampan. Atau jangan-jangan Yuu kecewa karena Yanhe memotong rambutnya?

Yanhe ingat kalau Yuu sering menarik rambutnya jika penyakit usilnya sedang kumat. Yanhe juga tahu saat rambutnya panjang dulu, Yuu sering menempelkan dan menjepitkan benda-benda aneh ke rambutnya. Tapi, Yanhe nggak ada niatan supaya Yuu menjauh kok!

Akhirnya, setelah jam pulang sekolah berbunyi tadi, Yanhe memutuskan untuk diam di ruang klub daripada sibuk mengejar-ngejar Yuu yang bahkan tidak mau menoleh kala Yanhe memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Lho, Yanhe ngapain di sini? Hari ini nggak ada jadwal latihan, 'kan?"

Senior klub musik, Yuezheng Longya, datang dengan tas gitar menggantung di satu bahunya.

"Kak Longya sendiri ngapain?" Yanhe balik bertanya.

"Main gitar, dong. Masa mau boker, haha." Longya tertawa garing dan Yanhe cuma bisa memutar matanya, tidak bisa tertawa.

"Oh ya, Yanhe," kata Longya, setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di depan Yanhe dan melipat kakinya sok penting. "Akhir-akhir kamu dikelilingin banyak orang, kan?

"Hmm, kurasa. Kenapa?"

"Mungkin itu alasannya Yuu menjauh dari kamu."

Yanhe mengangguk lesu. "Aku juga lagi mikir begitu, sih. Tapi aku nggak ngerti kenapa dia bisa begitu," kata Yanhe dan helaan napas menyusul setelahnya. "Dia iri atau apa, aku nggak tahu."

"Habis kamu belakangan ini juga sering banget main di sini ketimbang pulang bareng sama dia." kata Longya lagi.

"Tapi, aku kemari, kan, sudah biasa..."

"Kamu sendiri kan sudah tahu tahu aku baru putus dari Tianyi. Mungkin dia pikir, aku jadiin kamu pelampiasan,"

Yanhe nyengir. "Pada kenyataannya, iya, kan?" Longya tersedak. "Kak Longya belakangan ini sering nyanyi lagu-lagu roman setengah curhat buat gombalin aku, kan?"

Longya ingin loncat keluar jendela sekarang juga.

"E-enak saja! Kepedean kamu, hih!" elak Longya manyun-manyun. Yanhe tertawa.

"Kalau kamu terus diam-diaman sama Yuu, masalah ini nggak akan ada selesainya." Longya tumben-tumbenan berkata bijak. Yanhe sampai terpana sendiri mendengarnya.

"Tapi dari pertama, aku nggak tahu apa akar permasalahan ini, Kak Longya,"

"Error 404, ya?" Longya terkikik.

"Maksudnya?"

"Error 404—tidak ditemukan. Kalau di internet itu adalah semacam kode yang menunjukkan kalau halaman yang kaucari tidak ditemukan. Dalam kasusmu, kau tidak menemukan akar pemasalahanmu sendiri."

"Hih. Bahasa Kak Longya ribet."

Longya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju kulkas kecil di sudut ruangan untuk mengambil sekaleng minuman soda yang biasa dikumpulnya di sana.

"Kau nggak berniat mencari lagi?" tanya Longya setelah satu teguk minuman soda masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Yanhe menghela napas dan memangku dagunya.

"Bagaimana caranya coba?" Yanhe balik bertanya dengan ekspresi murung.

"Kalau di internet saat kau menemukan satu halaman yang cari tidak ditemukan, kau akan mencarinya di halaman yang lain, bukan? Kenapa kau tidak mencari alasannya dengan, misalnya, dengan mengambil persfektif yang lain?"

"Aku sudah coba juga, Kak Longya. Aku bahkan sudah coba tanya sama Kak Moke."

"—Ah, kalau yang itu kamu memang salah tempat curhat." Dan Yanhe tertawa kecil mendengar celetukan Longya untuk pertama kalinya.

Longya berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka dan duduk di kusennya sembari melipat tangan di depan dada. Rambutnya yang dimainkan angin menari-nari kecil, sepasang mata kelamnya berkilau ditempa sinar senja sewarna jeruk.

"Tuh, Yuu, baru keluar." Longya mengedikkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Yanhe menautkan alisnya. "Terus apa urusannya denganku?"

Spontan, ekspresi Longya berubah. "YA, DIKEJAR DONG, LIU YANHE SAYANG! MASA DIAJAKIN ANUANU DI HOTEL!"

Tidak perlu diperintah lagi, Yanhe ngibrit ke lantai dasar untuk mengejar Yuu.

* * *

"Yuu!"

"Yuu!"

"Yuu!"

Yanhe sudah habis napas. Dadanya kembang-kempis tak keruan setelah berlari dari lantai tiga sampai sekarang—sudah 100 meter jauhnya dari gerbang sekolah. Yanhe juga capek menjerit-jerit memanggil nama Yuu, tapi Yuu sama sekali bergeming dan tak menyahuti panggilannya. Sekarang Yanhe mengebut, mengarahkan semua tenaga yang dia punya untuk mengejar Yuu.

"YUU! YUU GEBLEK NYAHUT KEK!"

Tangan Yanhe meraih bahu Yuu dan menariknya membuat Yuu berbalik tiba-tiba.

"Yanhe?"

PLUK.

Earphone dilepas.

Yanhe melongo. Pantas saja nggak nyahut, pikirnya.

"Ada apa?"

Dan sekarang Yanhe jadi bingung kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan Yuu setelah berhari-hari diam-diaman.

"Err, aku nggak tahu," jawab Yanhe sekenanya.

"Oh, mau pulang sama-sama?"

Yanhe mengiyakan tanpa ragu.

"—Tapi tasmu mana?"

"Ada kok—" Yanhe menyentuh bahunya sendiri. "SAMPAH. TASKU KETINGGALAN."

* * *

Canggung menguasai keduanya. Yanhe sibuk memainkan strap tasnya dan Yuu asyik bersiul-siul mengikuti irama dari lagu yang didengarnya lewat earphonenya.

"Yanhe," Yuu tiba-tiba bersuara. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjauhiku?"

"Ha?! Yang ada juga kamu menjauhi aku, Yuu!" Yanhe balas berseru.

"Eh, apa?! Kamu yang menjauh! Sejak kamu potong rambut, kamu tiba-tiba jadi tenar karena ganteng—lebih dari aku—dan kau menjauh dari aku karena kau merasa kau lebih ganteng dari aku!"

Yanhe sakit kepala mendengarnya. Yuu (agak) narsis rupanya.

"Kamu yang menjauh, Yuu," Yanhe berkata pelan. "Kamu yang tiba-tiba menjauh... tanpa alasan."

Dan keduanya terdiam tanpa kata setelahnya. Kaki langit mulai menggelap, sang bintang timur sudah turut mampir menghiasi langit penghujung sore. Perjalanan keduanya menuju rumah masing-masing baru sampai separuh jalan dan Yanhe merasa suasana diam-diaman ini sudah cukup untuk menyiksa batinnya.

"Error 404," kata Yuu.

"Halaman tidak ditemukan maksudmu?" sahut Yanhe bingung.

"Aku tidak mau kita seperti halaman tidak temukan karena link yang kadaluarsa."

Cukup lama bagi Yanhe untuk memahami kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Yuu. Yanhe iseng melirik Yuu yang berjalan di samping. Keterkejutan Yanhe meledak saat ia melihat kedua pipi Yuu didominasi oleh rona merah hingga ke cuping-cuping telinganya.

Dan Yanhe segera paham.

Belum sempat Yanhe mengatakan sepatah kata, bibir Yuu yang gemetaran bergerak, sebuah kalimat pun meluncur dengan nada tak ragu-ragu.

"Yanhe, jadian yuk? Kita perbaiki link yang menjalin kita."

Yanhe yakin kalau Error 404 tidak akan mempengaruhi hubungan ia dan Yuu.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Yagi's Note:**

 **KAKKK PANDAAA MAAP TELATTTT! JANGAN SATE AKU PLISSSSS /sungkem/**

 **Btw, ini kadonya. Maaf kalau nggak cantik-cantik amat yaa :)))**

 **Btw, ada yang mau kukasih tau!**

 **Yeps, ada berita gembira, lhoo~**

 **IFA 2016 MAU DIMULAI, LHOO!**

 **Nggak tahu apa itu IFA? Yuk, cek link ini buat info selengkapnya / profilIFA16 *hapus tanda kurungnya sama spasinya, okee~* Budayakan membaca sebelum bertanya, yaa~**

 **Sip, sampai disini bacotanku!**

 **Majukan Fanfiksi Berbahasa Indonesia!~**

 **Sign,**

 **Yagitarou Arisa**


End file.
